Over protective brothers
by teemo-kun
Summary: Natsu is Tsuna and Giotto's younger brother. When Tsuna and Giotto take a break from the mafia for a while Natsu is kidnapped by Byakuran.
1. Chapter 1

Teemo: Hi guys! Sorry I kinda gave up on the other story ill just call it a au of PoT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Summary: What if Tsuna had a little brother named Natsu? What if Giotto was their older brother? This is a story about Tsuna and Giotto becoming over protective of their little brother.

Tsuna: 18 Year old, Brown hair

Giotto: 22 Years old. Gold/Blond hair

Natsu: 15 Years old, red/orange hair

Natsu had been upstairs getting ready for a date with his boyfriend Byakuran when he heard his mother call him to come downstairs. "Coming okaa-san!" Natsu yelled as he ran down the stairs, but he ended up tripping instead. "WAAH!" Right before he hit the ground he was caught by someone.

"Jeez Natsu you should be more careful." Giotto said. "Giotto-nii!" Natsu yelled as he hugged his older brother.

"Is Tsuna-nii here also?"

"Tsu-chan is in the kitchen with okaa-san that's why she called you down." Giotto said with a smile. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Natsu didn't hear the question because he already had ran to the kitchen and was hugging his other brother Tsuna.

"TSUNA-NII!" Natsu said happily as his brother returned the hug. "What are you doing back home? I thought you were in Italy with tou-san." He asked after he let go of his brother.

"Hehe well otou-san let Giotto and I visit you guys for a vacation." Tsuna said lying about why they were really there.

"Ah Natsu aren't you going to be late for your date?" Nana said to her youngest son.

"AH your right kaa-san I have to go! Bye Tsuna-nii, Giotto-nii!" Natsu yelled as he ran out of the house.

Giotto and Tsuna had frozen when they heard the words date from okaa-san.

"Okaa-san who is Natsu going on a date with?" Tsuna asked.

"He Is going on a date with his boyfriend Byakuran." She said.

Both Giotto and Tsuna both looked shock before concern entered their eyes.

"Kaa-san do you know where Natsu's date is at?" Giotto asked.

"Hmm? I think he said at the park." She replied.

After she said that the pair ran out of the house in search of their little brother. They both had ran to the park next to his school where they saw Byakuran holding Natsu while they walked.

Giotto and Tsuna hid behind a tree before they saw them.

Natsu had given Byakuran a kiss before they went to walk, but right before they left he heard some noises behind them and turned around.

"Whats wrong Nat-chan?" Byakuran said has he smile and pulls the boy closer. "Are you afraid to be here with me?"

"No its nothing Byakuran, I thought I heard something." He said.

Byakuran had turned and glared at the space Giotto and Tsuna were hiding at.

"Tsuna we have to get Natsu away from him. He doesn't know about the mafia or anything he is in danger." Giotto said to his little brother.

"I know Giotto im thinking of a way to get to him."

Byakuran had left a little note that Tsuna had seen he dropped so he grabbed it when they weren't looking.

When he read the note he froze. 'If you try to stop me I'll kill your little brother'

Giotto had taken the note from Tsuna and read it also, but after he did he grew an angry expression and looked like he was ready to kill.

"Tsuna call your guardians we are getting Natsu now!" Giotto ordered him.

Tsuna had left to call his and Giotto's guardians while Giotto went to follow them incase Byakuran did anything suspicious.

While Giotto was watching he saw Byakuran slip something into Natsu's drink when Natsu was looking away. When Natsu turned back to drink he didn't notice the pill Byakuran slipped in.

Tsuna had come back after Natsu drank the strange pill and saw his brother in rage looking like he was about to rip apart Byakuran's head. "Whats wrong Giotto?"

"He just drugged Natsu with something! I saw it!" He yelled in rage.

Tsuna was trying to calm the raging blonde haired man while he tried to calm himself.

Byakuran had led Natsu to his apartment building while Natsu was still unaffected by the drug.

Giotto and Tsuna had their guardians with them when they saw Byakuran take Natsu into the building.

Asari and Yamamoto were trying to calm down their raging skies from massacring the whole neighborhood. Hibari and Alaude (sorry I don't know how to spell his name right) were planning to arrest and kill him for doing this to Natsu.

Everyone there had a special complex for Natsu whenever is hurt or sad someone would always help cheer him up. When they heard he was in trouble all hell broke loose.

_Inside the building_

Natsu felt something was wrong a while after they went to watch a movie at Byakuran's apartment. After Byakuran left to go to the bathroom Natsu felt weak and his vision started blacking out. The last thing he was before he passed out was Byakuran smirking.

When he woke up again Natsu was tied up and gagged on a chair. He couldn't move because the drug had made him weak.

Natsu looked around and saw he was in a locked room with a sealed off window. He heard the door open and saw Byakuran slowly coming closer.

Natsu felt fear run through his veins as Byakuran came closer until he stopped right in front of him.

"Hi Nat-chan~~" Byakuran said with a smile that just screams pain.

"Mfhh!" Natsu couldn't say anything with the cloth tied around his mouth. 'What is he going to do to me!?' he thought in panic.

"Let's play a game Nat-chan. Every time you tell me about your brothers the higher chance I'll let you go!" Byakuran told the tied up teen.

Byakuran could see the fear in Natsu's eyes as he came closer to him.

He removed the gag from Natsu's mouth and asked the first question. "Where do your brothers work?"

"I-Italy." Natsu replied. He was sure he was going to die unless he someone saved him.

"What is your oldest brother's job?" He asked with amused smile.

"I-I do-don't know." Natsu replied.

"Hmm~~ wrong answer!" Byakuran said as he punched Natsu's face with his fist and knee.

"AHHHH!" Natsu felt all of the pain as Byakuran continually punched and beat him.

"Now I'll ask again what is your brother's job?" Byakuran said again getting a malicious look in his eyes.

"I-I don't know." Natsu tried to say but it turned into screaming as Byakuran started hitting him again.

"AHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he passed out from pain. The last thing he heard before he passed out was 'buonanotte mio piccolo marshmallow' then everything went black.

_Back outside while Byakuran was torturing Natsu_

"Tsuna we are going in there now!" Giotto yelled at his brother trying to restrain him.

"Giotto we can't until Byakuran leaves! If he sees us trying anything Natsu might get killed!" Tsuna said trying to keep up his strong act.

Giotto was about to reply when everyone heard a scream come from the building. Everyone froze after hearing the scream.

Alaude, Hibari, Mukuro, and Daemon looked ready to kill. G and Gokudera's faces both grew stiff. Yamamoto and Asari both lost their grins and a serious expression had appeared. Lampo and Lambo both had a frightened expression at the scream. Worst of all Giotto and Tsuna looked like hell broke loose.

Tsuna had broken down the wall of the building when Giotto gave him the signal. Their plan was to save Natsu where ever he is in the building. Everyone had split up in search of the redheaded teen. While they were searching everyone heard more screams and they were getting closer. Suddenly the screaming stopped after a while

"Knuckles and Ryohei get ready to use your sun flames if needed." Giotto told them.

Everyone got closer to the door as Giotto and Tsuna started opening it. What they saw broke their hearts. They saw Natsu bloody and beaten tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Natsu!" Tsuna yelled as he ran to his younger brother to help him. Natsu who had opened his eyes at hearing the door being opened whimpered and flinched as soon as Tsuna had tried to hug him.

"NO! NO MORE!" Natsu yelled thinking it was Byakuran. Everyone could tell Natsu had been through a traumatizing experience and he need as much help as he could to return to normal.

"Natsu calm down! It's me Tsuna!" He yelled trying to calm his hysterical little brother.

Giotto couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed Natsu and held him close to him and Tsuna whispering comforting words to him.

"It's ok Natsu it's only us. We won't hurt you believe us." Giotto said trying to comfort him.

Natsu seemed to calm down a bit hearing Giotto's voice, but he started letting loose his emotions and started crying while hugging Giotto and Tsuna.

After holding Natsu for a while his cries started turning into hiccups until he passed out from exhaustion.

"Knuckles, Ryohei please heal Natsu for us." Giotto asked the sun guardians.

After seeing his little brother like that the two older brothers had both promised to protect him from anything that could pose as a threat to their family.

Natsu had woken up after 2 days of sleeping to see Tsuna sitting by his bed reading. When he tried to move a sharp pain ran through his body making him gasp. Tsuna who had heard the gasp turned to see Natsu trying to get back up.

He pushed Natsu down carefully making sure not to hurt him more, but as soon as his hand touched Natsu he flinched out of instinct. Seeing this broke Tsuna's heart even more wanting to comfort his little brother he gave him a hug to calm him down.

While hugging Natsu, Tsuna started crying saying apologies to Natsu.

"I'm sorry Natsu. It's my entire fault your hurt! Im a horrible older brother I bet you hate me right now!"

Natsu tried to tell Tsuna that it isn't his fault, but he couldn't form the words to speak. He was too scared to speak he kept thinking about what Byakuran did to him.

Natsu could only hold Tsuna as he kept saying he was sorry over and over again. Giotto had came into the room to see Natsu holding a crying Tsuna. He hurried over to them and enveloped both of them into a hug.

"It's ok now Tsuna." Giotto said trying to calm him down. "Natsu… are you feeling better?"

Natsu looked at Giotto and replied with a silent 'im ok', but Giotto could see the fear evident in his eyes.

Giotto wished he could have found his little brother sooner, but the past is done and now he has to help him heal.

Tsuna had let go of Natsu after he calmed down and helped Natsu lay down so he could rest. "Natsu you need to rest if you want to heal faster.

Natsu had fallen asleep while Tsuna and Giotto talked about what to do to protect him. "Maybe we can ask Fon to train him in self-defense." Tsuna suggested.

"Natsu shouldn't do anything yet not until he is completely healthy and we have helped him get over the trauma." Giotto was about to continue when Natsu started thrashing violently.

They could hear him continue to say 'No, no stop please stop'. Tsuna had hugged Natsu's thrashing body while Giotto tried to whisper comforting words to him.

After Natsu calmed down the two brothers were able to relax a bit thinking that another nightmare shouldn't happen until a little later.

"Giotto can you come down here please?" Nana asked.

"I'm coming okaa-san." He said, right before he leaves the room he says to Tsuna "Keep a close eye on him I'll be right back.

Giotto came down to see his mother in the living room waiting silently. "Is something wrong okaa-san?" he asked cautiously.

"Giotto tell me what really happened to Natsu why was his expression filled with pain? Did something happen to him?" she continued to ask him.

"Okaa-san… the truth is."

How did you like it? Is it any good. I came up with this idea during school and I just couldn't wait to write this! Im sorry for the other story I wrote but I lost all my ideas for it after a while. I'll be adding more chapters later on if you want me to continue this though.

Have a nice day! –Teemo-kun


	2. Please read!

Please send reviews of who my pairing with natsu is or vote in my poles! I might take a while for me to post another chapter im almost done with it but I cant post till the weekends! Im very sorry! Have a nice day suu~~


	3. Chapter 2

Teemo: Hi! Im making another chapter for over protective brothers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Summary: What if Tsuna had a little brother named Natsu? What if Giotto was their older brother? This is a story about Tsuna and Giotto becoming over protective of their little brother.

_Recap: __"Giotto tell me what really happened to Natsu why was his expression filled with pain? Did something happen to him?" she continued to ask him. "Okaa-san… the truth is."_

-Page Break-

"Okaa-san… the truth is." Giotto stopped before he told her.

"Giotto… please tell me what happened to your brother." She asked again.

"Na-Natsu was kidnapped and tortured by Byakuran." Giotto said thinking of a way to tell her about the mafia.

Nana had begun crying after hearing what truly happened to her youngest child. "Wh-why would anyone do that to him?" She asked while crying.

"Okaa-san t-the truth is tou-san, Tsuna, and I are part of a mafia family called Vongola." He said trying to explain everything.

"Wh-what?" Nana said in disbelief.

"It's true kaa-san." Giotto and Nana turned to see tsuna standing in the doorway.

"Giotto-nii and I are in the mafia. We are part of the strongest mafia family in the world." Tsuna told her.

"I'm the boss of the family a-and Tsuna is training to be the next boss. Tou-san is the leader of the CEDEF." Giotto said with a sad expression.

Tsuna was about to continue until they heard a scream coming from Natsu's room. Giotto went upstairs while he told Tsuna to explain things to their mother.

_In Natsu's bedroom_

Giotto came in to see Natsu was shaking violently and was crying in his sleep.

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" Giotto tried to wake his younger brother, but Natsu wouldn't stop shaking.

Natsu's eyes had snapped open after Giotto woke him up and he held onto his brother as if his life depended on it. Giotto was whispering comforting words to the crimson haired boy as he continued to cry.

"G-G-Giotto-nii. Ma-make it stop! Make the pain stop!" He yelled holding his brother.

Giotto didn't know what to do except try to calm his little brother. Natsu had started calming down after a while, but he still clung to Giotto.

"Gio-Giotto-nii.." Natsu was saying, but Giotto couldn't hear the rest.

"Natsu say that again I couldn't hear you."

"Why did that happen? What did I do to him?" Natsu asked said with unshed tears in his eyes.

Giotto couldn't take it so he told Natsu about what their real job was.

"Natsu…. It's all my fault. If I was faster I could have stopped him earlier." Giotto's strong façade was starting to break as he spoke," Natsu, Tsuna and me both work in the mafia…I am the boss of the strongest familigia in mafia world. Tsuna is training to be the next boss and Byakuran was one of our enemies.

"We didn't think he would attack you or okaa-san so we never told you about our job." Giotto said holding his brother closer.

After hearing that Natsu froze, he didn't know why, but he suddenly felt fear and hatred towards his older brothers. Natsu tried to push Giotto away and was sure Giotto had seen the fear evident in his eyes.

"G-Go away! I-I HATE YOU!" Natsu yelled with tears falling from his eyes. Natsu had pushed his brother away and got up even though he was in pain he ran out the door.

"NATSU!" Giotto tried to yell, but Natsu wouldn't listen to him.

_With Tsuna and Nana during their talk_

"Kaa-san it's true… Giotto and I are in the mafia. Tou-san is a descendant of the first boss of the Vongola." (I won't be saying the first bosses name because its giotto and it will be confusing.)

"When Giotto and I left we had to go train to be the next bosses. Byakuran was one of the enemy familigias so he had gotten close to Natsu to get information, but Natsu doesn't know we are in the mafia." Tsuna finished explaining.

Nana was about to ask something when they both heard the from door slam shut.

Giotto had ran down, but was to late when he heard the door slam.

"Giotto where is Natsu!?" Tsuna asked worried.

"H-He ran out.." Giotto was still in shock.

"Giotto… let Tsuna look for him stay here." Nana said.

Tsuna had ran out the door while he was calling his and Giotto's guardians telling them to search for Natsu.

_With Natsu_

'Why! Why would Giotto-nii never tell me something important! Why doesn't nii-san trust me. I-is it my fault I got hurt?' Natsu continued to ask himself these questions as he ran further away from his house.

What he didn't see was someone in front of him making both of them fall.

"Itte…" Natsu and the person both said. When he looked up Natsu had a scared expression because he saw Yamamoto.

Yamamoto saw Natsu scared expression and tried to act calm to get Natsu home.

"Natsu you should be home everyone is worried."

"If they are worried they would have told me important things like being in a MAFIA!" Natsu yelled with his voice sounding hurt and betrayed.

"They did it to keep you safe!" Yamamoto tried telling him.

"If they think it kept me safe it didn't! If I knew anything I could learn to protect myself! I don't need to be baby sat anymore!" Natsu said.

Natsu was about to run when he and Yamamoto heard something behind.

"Come out!" Yamamoto yelled while taking out his sword.

A cat comes out of the bush so both of them relax, but that was a mistake. As soon as Yamamoto relaxed someone else came out of the bush and knocked both of them out.

The last thing Natsu saw was the person he was scared of the most Byakuran.

" ~Im back my poco coniglietto ~ "

Byakuran smirked as he told his subordinate to send word to Vongola we have their little brother and their pathetic rain guardian.** (IM SORRY! DON'T KILL MEE! I really love yamamoto he and tsuna are my OTP for KHR)**

Byakuran had both of them tied up and taken to the millefiore base as prisoners.

_With Giotto and Tsuna_

Giotto and Tsuna both were in shock. "Giotto we should be careful with what we do." G, Giotto's right hand man, said.

"I-I know, I can't let either of them get hurt." He replied.

"Giotto, don't think it's your fault…." Tsuna said feeling equally guilty.

"What should we do? How are we going to fight and save those two?" Tsuna asked.

"I think I have an idea." G and Gokudera said.

-Page break-

_With Natsu and Yamamoto_

"Ughh." Natsu groaned. Yamamoto heard the groan so he had said. "Natsu are you ok?"

It was very dark in the room so all he could see was a single door. Yamamoto was going to ask again, but before he could the door burst open.

" ~~Ahh my poco coniglietto is awake!~~ " said a voice that made Natsu freeze.

Since the door was open Yamamoto could see Natsu so he placed himself protectively in front of him.

"Hmm the little rain boy thinks he can stop me?" Byakuran taunted. **(hehe when I wrote It I kept thinking rainbows and rain boy sounds close)**

He kicked Yamamoto in the stomach making him gasp in pain.

"Stop!" Natsu yelled, "Just stop!"

Byakuran smirked seeing his plan work. " ~Hmm stop what my poco tonno?"

"S-Stop hurting him. I-I'll do anything just stop hurting him." Natsu tried to reason.

"Anything? Perfect!" Byakuran said happily and he grabbed Natsu and dragged him out.

"NATSU!" Yamamoto could only watch as he was taken away by the white devil. **(sorry again I love byakuran as well!)**

Natsu was dragged to a bedroom far from the prison cell and he was thrown onto the bed.

**Caution rape scene is coming! Skip to the next bold words if you don't want to read! I apologize in advanced I wasn't too sure about adding this, but I just wanted to try writing one please don't hate on me**

Byakuran chuckled as he saw the scared face of Natsu.

He trapped both of his wrists above his head with one hand while the other held Natsu's face still. "W-What are you doing!?" Natsu yelled.

Byakuran didn't reply as he just crashed their lips together forcefully kissing him. Natsu tried struggling but he couldn't move because Byakuran was stronger.

"Mphhh!" Byakuran finally stopped kissing him so he could breathe, but then he removed Natsu's clothes.

"NO!" Natsu yelled struggling even more resulting in him getting hit by Byakuran's fist. "Stop struggling and it will hurt less!"

Natsu could only whimper as Byakuran started touching all of his body and making him gasp as he felt something dry touch his nether regions. "S-STOP!" Natsu screamed.

Byakuran could only laugh at him trying to move away from him. "Hmm I told you to stop struggling, but I guess you want to feel the pain." Byakuran forced himself inside of Natsu dry.

"AHHH! NO STOP!" Natsu screamed in pain as he felt like he was being split in two. Byakuran didn't listen to him as he continued thrusting into him.

" ~hmm you feel so good my poco coniglietto" Byakuran moaned as he was close to shooting in the boy.

Natsu could only feel pain as he felt blood trickle down his leg. Byakuran finally came inside of him after 5 minutes.

"That felt so good Nat-chan maybe I'll just kill the rain boy and keep you for myself." Byakuran said while Natsu continued to cry from all the pain. "I'll be back later my poco coniglietto~"

Natsu had passed out after Byakuran said those words that made him feel scared.

**Scene over. I'm very sorry for those who didn't listen to my warning, but I made one. It was my first time writing that so please give me feedback of if or I shouldn't right that anymore.**

_With Giotto and others_

"Giotto why don't we make a distraction while Tsuna, Daemon, Mukuro, Chrome, and you find them?" G suggested.

"Juudaime trust us we will buy you enough time to get yakyuu baka and Natsu-san out of there!" Gokudera said with dog ears on his head.

"Ok meet by the Namimori Shrine in 20 minutes." Giotto said.

-10 Minutes later-

"Huh? Dino!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Dino why are you here?" Giotto asked wondering what the blonde was doing.

"Can't I help my little bro save his little bro?" He said as if it was the simplest thing.

"Baka…" Hibari said but no one heard him.

"Well whatever… Let's go save those two!" Tsuna and Giotto yelled as everyone ran to the Millefiore base.

While group one (Tsuna, Giotto, Dino, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, and Daemon) used illusions to sneak in, group two (Hibari, Alaude, Gokudera, Asari, Knuckles, G, Lambo, and Lampo) went to create a distraction.

Hibari and Alaude had gone on a killing spree as they pummeled everyone in sight. Gokudera, G, and Asari were creating a bigger diversion by using explosives while Asari cut them down. Knuckles was protecting Lambo as Lampo shocked everyone with lightning.

Giotto, Tsuna, and Ryohei had split up from the three illusionists to find Yamamoto and Natsu faster.

"Where would they keep Natsu?" Tsuna asked Giotto and Ryohei.

"I think Byakuran would try something so let's check the room at the end of the hall." Giotto replied.

When they went to open the room they found it locked so Ryohei punched open with maximum cannon, but what they saw made them freeze up.

Tsuna knee's collapsed when he saw his little brother with blood on the sheets while he looked like he passed out. Giotto had ran to Natsu and asked Ryohei to heal any injuries he has. As he was doing this Natsu had opened his eyes as much as he could and whispered so quiet that only Giotto heard. "I'm sorry Onii-san" those words made Giotto hold Natsu close as Ryohei healed him.

"I-Its over Natsu… The bad people won't come for you anymore." Whispering comforting words to the redheaded teen. Natsu smile when he heard Giotto say that, but he passed out from exhaustion.

-_Back at their house-_

"Giotto how should we keep Natsu safe?" Natsu could hear voices, but he couldn't tell who it was.

"I'm not sure Tsuna maybe we could assign him a body guard." Natsu could now tell it was his Giotto-nii and Tsuna-nii.

Tsuna noticed Natsu's eyes open and then close from the light so he turned off the lights and opened the window.

Giotto instantly was by Natsu's side as soon as he saw him move. "Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need anything?" Giotto asked as if he was a mother talking to a little child.

"G-Giotto-nii…." Natsu said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I-I…I'M SORRY! I-if I didn't run away y-you wouldn't have had to worry." Natsu said with tears in his eyes.

He tried to get up, but Giotto and Tsuna both pushed him down gently. "Natsu it's not your fault. We should have told you about our work." Giotto said.

"Natsu did Byakuran do anything bad to you? When Ryohei was healing you he said you had little injuries, but you bled so much." Tsuna asked concerned.

Natsu looked ashamed of himself so he stared at the sheets as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "H-h-he raped me…" Natsu said in a voice so quiet they almost missed what he said, but both of the older brothers heard him and looked ready to kill him.

"Tsuna make sure Natsu stays in bed im going to get him some food."

Giotto wasn't surprised when he came down into the kitchen to see Dino and Reborn there.

"Hello Reborn, Dino-nii." **(by the way dino asked Giotto to call him nii-san as well)**

"Yo little bro/Ciassu" Dino and Reborn both greeted the Vongola's current boss. "How is little Natsu doing?" Dino asked while watching Giotto prepare some food.

"He seems ok ,but we will assign a body guard for him incase anything happens again." Giotto said hesitanly.

"Reborn do you have an idea of who would be good as a body guard for Natsu?"

"Hmm dame-Giotto of course I do I know everything." Reborn said **(he is in baby form)** "Colonnello should be his body guard and trainer."

"Ok I will allow that." Giotto said, "but…."

-End of chapter 2-

What did you think of it? Was it good please please please review I only have one. Thank you to the reviewer named 'Great' I highly appreciate your feedback on my story. I won't be posting so much since Christmas is next week and I won't have much time to write, but I'll try to give you guys one more chapter before New Years or something. Hoped you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! SUU~~~ -Teemo-kun

I  
I  
I  
\/


End file.
